


Pie Crimes and Misdemeanors

by MarineHaddock



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Feeding Kink, M/M, Pie, Stuffing, Vomiting, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: Oma Zi-O gives Woz a loving gift of pies, and he will enjoy him while he enjoys them.
Relationships: Oma Zi-O/Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Pieathon





	Pie Crimes and Misdemeanors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquabluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Pieathon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pieathon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Pie feederism.

“Woz, sit.” His king gave his command, firm but kind as he always was. Woz took his seat at the table to the right of his Majesty’s throne; the only place set at the table. A fine china plate set before him with carefully painted clock numbers around the edges. He had been given dessert cutlery, and that was his hint at what was to come. Woz sighed tenderly. His Evil Highness had his ways and his notions, and while stuck here in his lonely abode, unable to go and face the outside world without the annoyance of a pointless rebellion, he had taken to many hobbies. One that was becoming more prevalent the longer Woz stayed by his side was baking. Oma Zi-O, or Sougo as he’d quickly permitted him to call him, seemed to spend a lot of time baking all manner of sweets. But baking meant someone had to eat what he made, and while he had once taken to kindly donating them to the people, Woz had seemingly opened a new door. Sougo had become rather enamoured with watching Woz eat his baking. It started with a couple of taste tests, which Woz may have overreacted to. It had been so long since he’d enjoyed such good sweets, he hadn’t been able to restrain himself. Then it came to Sougo giving him actual slices as thank you, and then the whole thing.

Sougo placed the pie down on the table in front of Woz’s plate. It had a beautiful golden lattice on top, with a decorative watch in the middle made from the pastry. The grains of salt stuck to the lattice for extra sweetness. Under those strips of pastry, barely visible through the gaps, was the most beautiful looking chunks of apple, smelling of sweet cinnamon. Apple pie was his Highness’s favourite thing to bake. The starter to every round of baking. He’d always make sure Woz got the first slice and as much of it as he liked. The first time it met his lips he’d been in love. Many a pie had he tasted but none could hold a candle to Zi-O’s. 

Sougo cut him a slice, filling gently oozing from it. He placed it on Woz’s plate and offered Woz the first of his forks. Woz took it without hesitation and brought the first bite to his lips. The delicious flavour filled his mouth instantly. Sweet flaky pastry with such perfectly flavoured apple. He tried his best to savour each mouthful but couldn’t help shovelling more and more in. A moan escaped his lips as the flavours blew him away, and he felt Sougo’s grip tighten on his shoulder in response.

He polished off the crust, savouring the flavours as he licked the fork clean. Sougo placed another slice in front of him. His King was well aware he wasn’t the type to stop at just one slice and cut him another, larger slice. It was placed on his plate wordlessly and Woz ate it without hesitation. Then another. And another. Woz ate them all with the same enthusiasm as the first until there was nothing left. He could have easily eaten the crumbs from the bottom of the dish if they were placed in front of him. 

“Thank you, my overlord,” Sougo took the dish with a smile, heading back towards the kitchen. Woz stood up. There was more to the duties of the King’s retainer than eating on command.  
“Sit, Woz.” Unless, of course, the King demanded. Woz sat back down instantly. He waited quietly, looking at the plate, occasionally eating the remaining crumbs. Until his Highness returned with another pie. Slightly larger, but not as deep as the first, with a solid top to it instead of the lattice. A large slice was cut, allowing the red filling to become visible. A sweet cherry falling from it as it was removed from the dish and placed on Woz’s plate. He took a bite. It was as delicious as the last. The cherries popping in his mouth. He couldn’t resist eating the entire slice.

As he swallowed the last of the slice though, he started to feel how much he’d already eaten. His king fed him well at every meal, always leaving him feeling beyond full. An entire pie and more shortly after his last meal was a lot and he could begin to feel the strain on his gut.  
He hesitated as another slice was set before him. Most of him didn’t want another bite but he couldn’t deny it was delicious and the demand of his malicious Majesty. He cut off a bite with his fork, slowly bringing it to his mouth. He could feel Sougo’s eyes as they watched him intently. Watching how his jaw moved as he chewed, and the movements of his neck as he swallowed the piece. He ate the slice slowly, becoming more and more aware of how focused Sougo was on him eating.  
The slice was eaten.  
Another was placed before him.  
He took a bite. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful of his King’s kindness. He chewed and swallowed the bite before daring speak.  
“My overlord, I don’t think I could finish this myself, at least not right now. Maybe we can save some for later?” Sougo’s ever-present smile disappeared for a second but was quickly back.  
“I want you to eat it now, Woz. I’ll reward you nicely if you eat all the pies I made you.”  
“My overlord, that’s hardly-“  
“I know you like sweets, Woz, and I want to watch you eat them till you’re struggling.”

Woz would follow his orders. His Majesty requested he eats all the pies that have been made especially for him and he would do just that. He ate the rest of the slice without hesitation and took the next before Sougo could give it to him. He wolfed it down as fast as the last, and the same with the next, and the next. Only as he neared the end of the final slice did the ache in his stomach return as the pause allowed it to settle back in. As he swallowed the last of the slice, he became aware of how sweet his mouth was. He’d of maybe been better off eating pure sugar. He could feel it coating his gums, cheeks, and tongue. A sickly sweet film over everything.

Another pie was placed before him. Rhubarb this time. The flavour helped balance the taste in Woz’s mouth a bit. It made it easier to get down, but the struggle was settling back in so fast. As he cut off the second bite, Sougo’s wrinkled hands brushed his hair away from his face, gently stroking it as he held it out the way. He kissed Woz’s head as he chewed. Then moving down to kiss behind his ear with a happy little nuzzle. His overlord’s lips were a fair distraction from his task. Each bite, another kiss. Each swallow, another happy coo and nuzzle. As he got halfway through the pie, Sougo’s hands made their way to his stomach, softly patting and rubbing. He was cooing something Woz couldn’t make out. As he rubbed, his kisses became sloppier. That was something Woz liked. The way his beloved King would lose control with him and be so intent on making him his. The thought of belonging to his King. He could feel himself getting just a little hard from it.

He finished it as Sougo’s fingers traced their way down his side. He hadn’t quite expected Sougo to be this into him eating. While he was certainly uncomfortable, three hardly felt like a substantial number of pies.  
“Bring the rest of the pies, please.” Sougo wasn’t speaking to him. He heard one of the servants quickly leave the room to rush to the kitchen. Sougo came to his side, crouching a bit to be at his level, and kiss him sweetly. Always so soft and so loving. It was a fair distraction from the food for the minute it lasted, just focusing on his King. But it was only a minute before another pie was placed before him. Another was placed beside it and then another on the other side and then another and another and...

The table was full of pies. A table fit for maybe 40 people, every place with a pie, the middle of the table littered with more pies than Woz cared to count. Had Sougo made all of this? His Majesty had so many things to handle in a day, whether it was kingly duties or dealing with rebels; he couldn’t have had time to make all these. Surely the kitchen had been working on all this.  
“My overlord, I think you may have overstretched the kitchen,” Sougo pouted a bit, pulling away to look at his face properly.  
“I helped out a lot. It was important that I had a hand in baking for my Woz.”  
“My overlord, you have far more pressing duties to attend to as our King.”  
“And didn’t you have a busy morning.”  
Well, that did explain why he’d been stuck with so much work. Maybe it showed his strength that he hadn’t even questioned it beforehand. He cut himself a slice from the one set in front of him.  
“You may as well eat from the whole pie, I have no plans for others to even touch these.”  
“Pie is easier to eat in slices, and I’m still at the royal table, I should still act properly-“  
Sougo's thumb lightly rubbed the head of his cock. He’d acted so swiftly it had caught Woz off guard. Usually, his King was one to revel in teasing him, and maybe this was teasing, maybe this entire thing had been teasing, but having such sudden direct action, he could hardly keep hold of his fork.

“Keep eating, Woz,” the sentence was punctuated with a long stroke of his cock. Woz could barely hold back his moan. He took a bite. Another swift stroke, followed by slower ones as he chewed and swallowed. By the second bite, he was struggling between moaning and eating. It was becoming harder to chew, harder to swallow, harder to breathe. All because of his King's skilled hands. He knew all of Woz's weak spots from all the years of Woz, ones this Woz was yet to experience. He knew him better than Woz knew himself, and amazingly better than Woz knew him. Woz longed for when he would meet the fumbling inexperienced Sougo that he could teach such things, the Sougo he could give the idea of a million pies to.

He kept eating, far slower than he had once been, now getting distracted by Sougo pulling back his scarf to get proper access to his neck and collarbone. One hand stroking him, a mouth on his collar. All his concentration was gone from the pie.  
"My overlord,"  
"Finish the slice Woz, I know you can do it."  
Woz sucked in a breath. He could do this, these were his orders. He was making too big a deal between these. The fork shook in his hand as he broke off the next bite. He struggled to bring it to his mouth, but when he did, he swallowed it as fast as he could. Finish the slice. He picked it up in his hand and could feel Sougo chuckle against his neck. He bit into it, feeling the hot filling spill over his fingers, warm but not burning and dripping off his wrist. It was easier this way, less of a big deal. Easier to stuff the slice into his mouth and get it down. He ate it as swiftly as he could manage. Drool dripping down his chin from moaning and struggling to get it down. Still, he licked the mess from his hand.

Sougo let go of his cock and moved off of him. For a second, Woz felt panic run through him, like he'd been alerted to the fact he'd done something wrong. Instead, Sougo bowed at his side, holding out a hand for Woz's own. Woz took it hesitantly and was pulled up by it. A kiss placed on his forehead, his beloved king standing on his tiptoes to reach. It calmed him, as it always seemed to, even though he never stopped questioning his King's actions. Sougo held his hand as he walked around him. He took hold of Woz's seat and called for a servant to have it removed. They wouldn't be needing it anymore, it was far too in the way. Woz stared at him perplexed for a moment, but he could just see that playfully cruel look Sougo was prone to.

"Put your hands on the table, Woz," Sougo commanded him and Woz followed immediately. He put his hands down on the table between the cutlery. Sougo hummed behind him, fingers gently running down his back. He moved the coat up out of his way and wrapped his arms round to undo Woz's trousers. Woz could feel him pressed behind him, how hard he was against his ass. Wrinkled hands worked around the waistband of his underwear, softly squeezing him. It dipped between himself and his King's hard on. Gently stroking his hole, pressing gently as if testing the waters. His King took a step back, giving them enough space for him to pull Woz's trousers down, underwear along with them, leaving his cock twitching in the cool air. 

The fingers took their place back at his hole, now wet with lube. Sougo was surprisingly prepared. Well, if the time it had taken to make all these, it would be no surprise he was prepared for the occasion. The finger slipped inside, making him moan. His King fingering him, trying to get him prepared, ever-challenging Woz's patience. He hungered for the main event. To be full of his beloved. He straightened himself up, rocking back onto Sougo's hand, holding himself up with one of his own. With the other, he reached for another slice. He was still too full, feeling as though he were bulging, but he brought it to his mouth regardless. Trying to look at Sougo's face as he did, he licked the sticky contents of the pie. Eating it slowly, savouring it, taking his time to put off swallowing, as he rocked himself on Sougo's hand. Sougo wasn't moving, caught up in watching Woz before him.  
"My overlord," Woz prompted him, rocking up to let him get the idea. Sougo took a minute before regaining himself and slipping another finger in. Woz smiled. Even this demonic king had his weaknesses. He rocked back down with another bite. Sougo wasn't lost anymore at least, he was making all the effort to stretch Woz out as fast as he could. If he wasn't careful he could tear him, but maybe Sougo wouldn't be so against that.

Woz choked on the slice as the third finger was inserted, some more lube poured on around it. He coughed out the flakes of pastry, feeling them drip down his chin in drool, and feeling a chunk of the filling stuck at the back of his throat. He tried to cough and dislodge it, but the constant jostling from his King's fingers made it difficult. As he coughed, Sougo managed to adjust the angle to target him perfectly, making him moan and drool more. He only got a brief bit of the direct contact before they were all withdrawn. As they went, the piece of filling came dislodged, and Woz let it fall out his mouth. He felt as if he were on the edge of puking. His stomach grumbled, horribly unsettled from the intrusion on either end and the complete discomfort his entire body was being forced through.

Sougo made a shallow thrust into him. Just barely entering. Woz sucked in a breath, trying to calm his stomach for what was to come. Even just the tip felt as if it was pushing him beyond his limit. Another small thrust, getting just a bit more inside him. He tried to relax. He wasn't usually this tense. He just had to trust in Sougo. Sougo's wrinkled hands were on Woz's hips, slowly guiding him back, helping to settle him onto his cock. Woz swallowed and tried to find the confidence to push himself. To take it. He took ahold of Sougo's hand, holding it tight for the strength he needed. Sougo had given him so much. All he had to do was put his faith in him. He looked round to try and see Sougo's face and could just see that gentle, loving smile. No malice. Just wanting to enjoy his Woz. Woz pushed back against him.

Between them, they managed to get Sougo's hard-on in as deep as Woz could stand to take it. When Woz started squirming, struggling to take any more, Sougo had seemingly understood instantly and avoided going any further. Kisses pressed to his neck again, trying to settle him. It worked. He felt safer now. Knowing it wasn't going further, that he was getting his chance to adjust. His stomach, however, was still tying itself in knots. The longer the pause, the more intense it seemed to get.

Then Sougo started to thrust properly.

And it was so much worse.

The pounding into him, even though it wasn't exactly a pounding pace, it felt as though it was pounding his stomach with such force. Hitting against him, against the bottom of something so overly full. Thrust after thrust hitting him. Occasional pleasure as it hit the right spots but Woz's mind was too focused on trying to keep it down. He could barely care about the feeling of Sougo touching him like this. A hand trying to massage his bloated stomach, as if it would calm it, really just bringing him more discomfort. The hand on his cock trying to make sure he was enjoying the experience.

A hard thrust and a lump forming in his throat.

"My overlord, please," he chokes out, struggling to talk and to keep it down now. But the next thrust hit perfectly with the sweet stroke on his cock, and he couldn't help moaning. He heard Sougo laugh behind him. Then pounding into him again. He'd definitely misunderstood what Woz was trying to say. But Woz couldn't think anymore. Between the lump in his throat and Sougo hammering into him. His mind was mush, his senses over-stimulated.

A particularly strong thrust and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Sougo immediately pulled out, pausing for a second in shock. He heard him rapidly mumbling behind him in concern before his sash was pushed to his face. Woz took it, mind not all there, and wiped his mouth.

"Woz, are you ok?" Sougo brushed the hair from his face.

And Woz could hardly believe this was the same man who had killed so many of his former comrades.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to place a curse on Aqua's home for talking me into writing this abomonation. Don't do jokes kids.


End file.
